A Girl in My Life
by ilovewolfieSeth
Summary: Seth imprints with a girl he doesn't know. What happens when Nessie and his imprint start hanging out togther? Will the wolves approve of her staying at the Cullens house? Maybe who knows?
1. Adventure and a Place to Hide

**Hope you likes!!!! PLEASE comment and rate!!!! **

Chapter 1: Looking for Adventure (and a Place to Hide)

**POV Seth**

It's been a while know since Sam's packs, Jacob's pack (consisting Leah and me), the Cullens, and the other vampires came together to confront the Volturi Clan.

That's the past anyways now my biggest concern was to be away from Leah. Leah had nothing to do since it was summer vacation and regular college classes didn't start until fall. So what to do with all the time, but take care of her "Little Brother". I love my sister, but she was getting on my nerves. Seth do this, Seth do that, Seth what the hell are you doing? Today was my lucky day. Leah had gone out with our mom to do some grocery shopping. But they would be home soon and I had to get out of the house.

Once I was out of the house I shifted into my wolf self. No one in my head, Jacob was probably with the Cullens. I wandered of into the woods. I could smell some of Sam's pack around, but I didn't want join them. I would sometimes go and talk to them, but today I was out looking for adventure and some place to hide from Leah. I headed toward the highway were the Forks welcome sign stood. I don't know why I headed that way maybe, because it was sort of close to the Cullens house.

When I got there a girl with short, brown hair up to her shoulders was walking up to the welcome sign. I couldn't see anything else, but her pant's legs since she had a huge backpack on. I turned back to my human self and stared at her for a few minutes. It was strange, because people didn't just walk on the highway. The girl was probably lost. I was about to approach her when she suddenly turned around.

**POV Caroline**

It has been a week since I ran away from the Social Service people. The sudden findings of my parents' bodies had them going crazy over me trying to find someone to take care of me, but the truth was their was no one. The only place they could have put me in was in an orphanage or a foster home. So I took the easy way out of it or in adult words "Acted foolishly by running away from people who cared about her well being." But guess what the only people that cared about me were my parents, but they were gone.

What hurt the most wasn't them dying, because I knew everyone has to die, but the way they were brutally murdered. Their corpses were found buried in a golf course. Many of the detectives believed their cause of death was from an animal because of the bite in their necks, but I knew better. It wasn't an animal that killed them, but an inhumane person. I mean who else could have dug a whole in a golf course and then filled it up again so perfectly you could barely see the four lines it was cut in to. My parents' bodies would have stayed under ground forever if it weren't for the renovating of the gulf course. Yes, some may call me foolish, but what else could I do. If I had gone to an orphanage or a foster home I would have spent the rest of my teenage life in a place I didn't even liked. So where was I heading? Well of course Forks, Washington.

Three reasons why I'm going to Forks.

1. Because I am pretty sure none of the snotty works at the USA 4 Life (my nickname for the Social Service, initials for Un-Social Assholes For Life) were going to find me their.

2. Because it has a big forest I could hide in with no one chasing me out, but hunters, wild animals, and fires (those would be very unlikely since the weather in Forks is mostly cold and rainy.)

3. Because I think it's the most peaceful town close enough to walk to, but small enough that the USA 4 Life would not ever think of checking for Caroline Montez. No crime, no murderous killer on the lose. The only thing that could kill a person would be an attack from an animal, some system failure, or an accident (like a car crash, ect.)

There was only one problem with my plan. How could I go unnoticed when I went to the stores to by products you couldn't get in the woods? I had enough toiletries to last me a year, but what would I do then. I decided I would plan that out later. My legs where sore from all the walking, but finally I saw the sigh I was waiting for. On big block letters a welcome sigh read "The City of Forks Welcomes You." I felt myself relax with relief I was in Forks and no USA 4 Life people could find me now.

Before I could get out of the highway and into the woods I felt someone watching me from the opposite side of the rode. Shit! I was caught. I slowly turned around, because I knew there was no chance of running away. When I finally had turned completely around I saw a gangly and tall guy that looked about seventeen years. He had brown colored skin and beautiful dark brown eyes. He looked like a guy that my mom would call dreamy, for me of course. I saw a huge grin suddenly spread over his face. Damn it! The USA 4 Life I bet had made a universal screening on TV announcing the missing child of the billionaire couple who mysteriously had been killed. That was why he was stupidly grinning like he had just fond a bag of gold. I was about to have a fake mental break down with tears and everything, so the guy would let me run away. When suddenly I felt myself falling to the ground with dizziness and then darkness consuming me.


	2. Medical Assitance and Imprinting?

**Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful .**

Chapter 2: Medical Assistance and Imprinting?

**POV Seth**

When the girl had finally turned completely around I couldn't see her eyes, because her long bangs were covering them, but I felt as if someone had just shoved me toward her. A grin spread on my face. I was probably just imaging the pull. I was about to start approaching her again when suddenly her face showed a flash of hate and then her face showed sadness, a face that would make anyone start crying. In a second she was starting to fall. I ran to her and managed to catch her in time, before she hit the ground.

I waited for her to open her eyes, but she didn't. I knew that she wasn't dead, because I could here her heart beat. I shook her softly, but she seemed to have fainted. What should I do? It suddenly hit me. I would go to the Cullens' house. Carlisle would surly know what was wrong with her I picked her up and carried her cradle style. I went into the woods and started to running. I made sure nothing hit her or scratched her.

When I finally got to the house, I was about to knock on the door when Carlisle opened it. When he saw me he smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown when he saw the girl in my arms.

"What's wrong Seth?" His voice filled with concern asked.

"Sorry Carlisle, for coming here without warning, but this girl fainted on the highway. I didn't know were else to go and--" I was about to start explaining why I was on the highway in the first place when I felt the girl in my arms stir.

Carlisle also saw her move. "Come Seth, lay her down on the couch."

I gently laid her on the couch. Carlisle and I waited for her to open her eyes, but she didn't. "Is she ok Carlisle, I mean she has been out for a few minutes."

Carlisle began checking her and after awhile he answered, "She seems all right. I think she must have been physically fatigue."

"Physically what?" I didn't know all the doctor words, yet.

Carlisle let out a small chuckle and said, "She's just very tired, Seth. She is going to be ok just give her some minutes"

I let out a sigh of relief. Then I noticed that all the Cullens family was around us, watching intently. I didn't see my leader though, "Where is Jake," then I noticed Bella, Edward and Nessie weren't here either, "and Bella and Edward and Nessie?"

Esme was the one who spoke, "They went to see Charlie, would you like something to drink , Seth?" Esme always the kindest reminded me of the girl in the Brady Bunch show that was always nice and caring.

But before I could say no, someone screamed. I turned quickly around to see the girl sitting up looking at me or us in horror. But that wasn't what made freeze and stare at her. Her bangs were out of her face and I could see her beautiful big blue eyes. Her face was heart shaped and her skin was the color of dark peach. Her face then looked like she was confused and happy at the same time. WOW I suddenly thought this is the girl of my dreams and my imprint. Sudddenly I remembered I was in a house full of vampires that I didn't know if they were hungry or not. I knew they wouldn't hurt the girl or me, but I knew it would be torcher to them especially Jasper.

" I guess we better be going." I said.

"Who are you?" It was the girl who spoke it was the second time I heard her vioce after the scream.

Carlisle the one always in charge said, "This is my family, I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, those are my daughters Rosalie and Alice, and those are my sons Jasper and Emmet."

"But you don't look alike?" Her statement was more of a question.

Alice then jumped in,"We are all adopted and who are you?" Alice was always straight forward.

"I'm Caroline Montez, but my parents called me Caro," she blurted out. Caroline. Caroline. Caro. Her name was lovely like her.

"Called darling, what happened?" Esme said.

"They were murdered," Caroline answered miserably. I felt a pang of sorrow as I saw the girl of my dreams moarn over her dead parents not one like me, but two.

"They were killed by an inhumane person," her vioce was full of scorn, "Their blood was drained out and their bodies buried in a golf coarse." The words "blood was drained" echoed in my head over and over they were killed by vampires was my first thought, but it wasn't the Cullens I was sure of that much. It was not the Cullens. Everyone was deadly quiet.

Suddenly the front door was open, "We are home!" Jake shouted and Nessie started giggling.

Edward was the first to see Caroline his eyes widened and then he turned to me. I quickly went over what happened. Edward's face was in total shock.

Bella turned to him, "What is it, Edward?"

"Seth brang a guest." His vioce was smooth and calm. Everyone turned to see Caroline. Her eyes looked even more confused than before.

"I was going to leave. I'm sorry if I interupted anything. I'm just going to look for a t---," She caught off her last word.

"You have relatives here in Forks, Caroline?" Esme asked

"No, I don't I was planning to , well, um." Caroline's hands were shaking. She was nervous and uncomfortable. Well why shouldn't she be. We were after all total strangers to her.

"You should stay here for the night its already late." edward was the one who spoke.

"What?" I said.

"I don't want to intrude, but-," Caroline was cut off by Esme.

"Dear we have enough room to fit an army please you must stay for tonight."

"I don't know maybe-"

"I know were strangers, but we won't hurt you." Alice cut in.

"Ok," she finallysaid,"but I want him to stay here,too." It took me a moment, before I knew she was talking about me.

"Yes, of course," I replied.

"Seth don't you need to go home." Jacob asked with concern.

"I'll call my mom that I'm going to spend the night over here." I said happily.

"Your mom's going to say you need a babysister, Seth tell her I'll take care of you." Jake replied with a smirk. Everyone started laughing except Esme and Carlisle who just smiled.

"Come with me, Caroline, I'll show you were you can sleep." Alice said grabbing her arm and pulling her up. I thought she was going to brake her arm off.

"Ok, were is Seth staying?" I was so happy, because she was worried about me and she had said my name. I felt happiness just shedding of me."

"The couch is a very confortable place." I said.

" No, Seth you must sleep in a room." Esme insisted.

I didn't want to be mean so i said ok.

"Seth I need to talk to you," Edward's vioce was grave and serious.

"Ok," I said.

"Outside, and Jacob come too, leave Nessie with Bella." Bella's face was confused.

"I'll tell you later," Edward said to Bella and she noodded and followed Alice up stairs with Caroline.

**People plz. comment. I accept every king of feedback. =) (=**


	3. Caroline

**Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful writer Meyer.**

Chapter 3: Caroline

**POV Seth**

"Whats going on, dude?" I asked Edward.

"Its complicated," his voice full of concern.

"Whats compicated?" Jake butt in.

"Seth that girl you-" Edard started.

"Her name is Caroline." I said happy I got an excuse to say her name out loud.

"Seth I'm serious, Caroline ran away from Child Services after her family died. You now were she was going to sleep. Under a tree. She has no realatives here. I think we should call Child Services."

I was shocked. "No way man. Don't call Child Services. Come on your one of my best buddies." I pleaded.

" Why do you want her to stay so much anyways Seth youy don't even know her." I looked at Jacob and then suddenly he shouted. "You imprinted on her! Leah is going to be an exploding volcano once you tell her."

I hadn't thought about Leah at all since the morning and her name suddenly made me feel a little uneasy. Leah was going to be pissed that I imprinted first than her. I just hoped she would be nice to Caroline.

"And that is the complicated part." Edward sighed.

"What" I asked. I was still thinking of Caroline.

"The FBI is looking for her it was over the news. She was the child of a multi-billion dollar couple. We can't just hide her here." My head caught the last words only.

"Edward your brilliant we can just hide Caroline here in Forks."

"Seth I didn't-" Edward began.

"I agree with Seth." Jake said "It will hurt him a lot Edward if you call Social Service,"

"Its Child Services, you idiot," Edward said, but in a joking kind of way.

"Edward does Caroline like me?" I couldn't help myself I had to ask.

"I'm sorry-," Edward was already apologizing. Caroline didn't even like me. "Seth, but she is head over heels for you." Then he started laughing, but I didn't mind. I was doing my spirit dance. I heard Jake start laughing to, but i just ignored him. Finally Alice came out and told Edward and Jacob to shut up. Caroline and Nessie were sleeping.

We all went inside then. Before I went inside a room that Esme told me I could sleep in i went over to were Caroline was sleeping. I silently opened the door and closed it behind me. Carloine wasn't sleeeping, but staring out the window. She hadn't heard me come in. She was wearing some silk looking pajamas Alice probably borrowed her.

"Hey," I said. She jumped and said "I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry I thought you were a sleep and-" then I stopped. What was I going to tell her. I came into your room to see your beatiful face. She was probably thinking I was a pervert.

"Thanks for helping me after I fainted," She voice was soft and kind.

"It was nothing. Edward tells me you ran away from the Child Services." She gasped and then said, "Is he the guy with the bronze hair?"

"Yeah, whats wrong?"

"Did he know I ran away because of the news?" She said quietly, but her vioce was full of concern. Ashh! I forgot she didn't know Edward could read minds.

"Yes, he knew because of the news, but don't worry about anything ok we won't tell anybody."

"Really," her voice was full of surprise.

"I won't let anyone make you do something you don't want to do." I smiled at her. She smiled back. "Thank you, very much."

"Well... um goodnight Caroline"

"Goodnight Seth"

That night all I dreamt about was Caroline.

**Thanks for reading ch 3. plz. comment. hope you like ch. 4**


	4. Dreams and Mysteries

**Disclaimer:As much as it hurts me to say it, I do not own the wonderful Twilight series.**

Chapter 4: Dreams and Mysteries

**POV Caroline**

After Seth had left the room I was sleeping in I sighed. Ever since I woke up from my faint my heart started to race whenever I saw him or even thought about him. He seemed funny and yet nice. It also seemed like he was hiding something. Actually all of the people I met today seemed like they were hiding something. I was going to find out what it was, because Caroline Montez didn't like being kept away from secrets.

I was also wondering about the bronze male, the one Seth called Edward. Edward had talked to Seth about me escaping. I wondered what else he told Seth. The child that was in the arms of the beautiful brown haired female was sort of scary. I mean the child was pretty, but she looked to pretty to be human. At first I thought she was a doll.

After a while I got tired of thinking and went to sleep on a large couch. The room didn't have a bed.

_"Honey where are you?" I recognized the voice as my mother's. _

_"Mom I'm right here." I whispered._

_"Caro I've missed you so much. I love you, know that right." _

_"Yes I know mom, but I can't see you." My voice grew higher with each word I said._

_"Caro I'm right here in your heart honey. I will always be there." My mother's voice was soft, but held reassurance in it._

_" Mom who killed you and dad?" My voice cracked with the question._

_"Honey a beautiful angel killed us, but we didn't suffer, Honey, it was very peaceful." _

_"Angel? Why would an angel kill innocent people?" I shouted._

_"It looked like an angel. Don't worry about us Honey, look for your future. I know that wonderful boy Seth will be in it."_

_I smiled before saying, "He probably already has a girlfriend already mom."_

_"Honey anything is possible. Just watch out with the family your staying with ok." Her voice had a hint of worry._

_"Why? They seem like a great family. Except for the blond one she looked very vain." I said thoughtfully._

_"Its the inside that matters not the outside. Don't judge people by their looks, sometimes they can be deceiving." _

_"What do you mean? Mom, mom!" She was already gone though._

_"Hey Caroline." _

_"Seth?" I asked incredulously_

_"Yeah its me." Now I could see his outline from a distance._

_"Seth would you like to go out sometime." _

_"Yeah right in your dreams." He said in a harsh voice._

_With that he was gone._

When I woke up rain was softly pattering on the window. I touched my check and felt it wet. I had been crying in my sleep. I stayed in bed for what seemed like an hour, before someone came and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said.

It was Seth. "Sorry Caroline, but its really urgent we need to talk. Get change and go down stais." His voice was nice and friendly not like the dream Seth.

"Ok," and with that he closed the door.


	5. Outsider

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie. The song below is in spanish, so the song is translated in bold. The song is from Chayanne I have no owership to it=).**

Chapter 5: Outsider

**POV Caroline**

Once I stepped out into the hallway. I could smell beans and rice cooking. My mother would always cook beans and rice and something else for breakfast. It was tradition. They were probably making mexican food, because my last name was Montez. I smiled to myself. They actually cared about me.

I was going down the hall when I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Caroline your going the wrong way." It was the brown haired female, Bella.

"Oh... sorry I didn't know were I was going."

"I know this place is huge. If Edward hadn't been with me the first time I was here I would have most likely gotten lost." She smiled at me.

"So you and Edward are together, and the little girl is your daughter?" I asked.

"Yes, we're married. Renesmee is my dau... my adoptive daughter." Her voice sounded too sweet like a couras of bells. Actually all their voices sounded too perfect, except for Seth's and the other guy Jacob.

"Why do you call her Renesmee and I heard your husband call her Nessie?" I asked.

"Oh! Thats her nickname. Everyone calls her that. Sometimes I do too."

We had already gotten to the kitchen by the time she stopped talking. I was right beans and rice were cooking. Seth and Jacob were eating as if they were starving. The little girl, Nessie was eating a stake that looked almost raw. I gagged internally. Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned and Edward was behind me. I flinched away. It had seemed like he could have read my thoughts. I shivered slightly.

Seth's head suddenly went up and smiled. He had food in his teeth. I laughed and so did everyone else.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

I smiled back and said, "You have food stuck to your teeth."

"Oh," then he quickly rubbed his teeth with a napkin.

"Caroline would you like some steak or chicken?" Esme asked.

"I'm a lacto-ovo vegetarian. So can I have beans and rice only, please."

"Of course." Esme grinned before she turned away to surve me.

"Your a vegetarian." Jacob said, "Nice, all of the Cullens are vegetarians, too."

"Jacob, shut up." Bella gave Jacob a murderous glance.

I turned my head to Nessie, but said nothing.

"I've tasted wolf before." I said absently. "It actually tastes better than chicken." All of a sudden everyone started laughing.

"I don't think anybodies had wolf before, except for Nessie." Seth said. I didn't get the inside joke.

I suddenly felt left out. It felt like the first day of school everyone ignoring me, because I was wearing out of fashion clothes. Until they found out my parents were multi-billionaries and they only wanted to be my friend because of that. I had no friends during middle school and the first year of high school. I spent my days in the school libary reading. I had suddenly longing to be alone again. To be alone with a nice book to read. Before I knew it I was standing up and walking out the door.

"Caroline" Seth shouted. Before he could follow me, Edward said, "She needs sometime alone."

Suddenly I thought of the dress I had in my backpack. The one with imbedded diamonds. The dress that was suppose to be for my 15th birthday. My Quince. I would give this family that dress for letting me stay at their house. Even though the dress was the closest thing to my mother. She had wanted me to have the 15 she had never had. When she was 15 her family could only afford to make a small cake and some food for relatives and family friends. I felt rotten inside and I knew what I had to do to remember my mother. Sing the song my mom sang when ever the the subject of my 15th birthday came up. She had said that song would be my first waltz.

"Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atras **Time of waltz is the time backwards**  
donde hascer lo de siempre es volver a empezar **Where the performance is always to return to begin  
**donde el mundo se para y te observa girar **Where you watch the world spin**  
es tiempo para amar **It is time to love**

Tiempo de vals tiempo pare sentir **Time of waltz time to feel**  
y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oir **And to say without speaking and listen without hearing**  
un silencio que rompe en el aire un violin** A silence that breaks in the air a violin  
**es tiempo de vivir** It is time to live**

Besame en tiempo de vals **Kiss me in time of waltz**  
un dos tres un dos tres **One two three one two three**  
sin parar de bailar **Without stopping to dance  
**haz que este tiempo de vals** Face this time of waltz**  
un dos tres un dos tres **One two three one two three  
**no termine jamas **It never finishes**

Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar **Time of waltz time to travel**  
por encima del sol por debajo del mar **Over the sun below the sea  
**sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar **Without knowing if I take you or let myself be taken**  
no es tiempo de verdad** It is really not time**

Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar **Time of waltz time to embrace**  
la pasion que prefieres y hacerla girar **The passion that you prefer and to rotate**  
y elevarse violenta como un huracan **And to rise like a violent hurricane**  
es tiempo en espiral **It is time to spiral**  
Besame en tiempo de vals **Kiss me in time of waltz**

Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos **Time of waltz that we both used**  
dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salon **Drawing in the ground of an old hall  
**con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor **With three passages of dance a history of love  
**es tiempo y es en fin** It is time and it is in end  
**mi tiempo para ti. **My time for you."**

Tears had started to run down my cheek when suddenly I was lifted into the air and spun around. Two hands grapped me before I hit the ground. Then I was spinning around with the person whose hands were now on my waist. My feet were in the air I couldn't touch the ground or the persons feet. Then I looked up and saw the guy that made my heart pump faster. I was suddenly aware that my arms were around his neck and that his face was just inches away from mine.

"Sing the song, again." He said in a low voice. I was momentarily confused. What song?

"Your talking about Tiempo de Vals?" I asked.

He smiled before saying, "You have a beautiful voice and we need music to dance don't we?" I laughed, before starting the song again.

"Tiempo de vals" I started to sing again, but this time my voice was full of joy. Seth was staring at me as if I were the only thing in the universe. It felt nice, until my arms started to fell unusually hot. It was easy to find the source. Seth.

"Seth I think you have a fever, your burning." My voice was full of concern.

"No I don't. Its just that my body temperature is higher than others." He said with a laugh.

"Thats funny, because when Alice touched me it felt as if she had put ice on my arm instead of her hand." My voice had no hint of jokingness.

"Oooohhhhhhh..... Caroline I have to tell you something and its kind of personal do you mind." His voice was serious, but still kind.

"Go ahead I won't judge." And it was true I wouldn't judge him at all, even if he said he was recently out of juvy, I wouldn't care.

"Caroline please don't freak out when I tell you this please."

"Don't worry. Just tell me come on." I was getting really impatient.

"Caroline.... I'm a.. I'm a..."

"Your a what? Seth its ok." I said soothingly.

"I'm a werewolf."

**A lacto- ovo vegetarian is a person who eats eggs, and dairy products. They don't eat meat, chicken, and fish. Plz. comment. I really want to know what you guys think. Get ready for ch. 6 their may or may not be drama=).**


	6. I'm Ok With That

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I am not even related to her. I don't own these characters except Caroline of course who is hispanic =).**

Chapter 6: I'm ok With That

**POV Seth**

"Ha ha very funny Seth. What are you going to tell me next that Edward can read minds or that Nessie is a vampire?" She was mad I could tell by her face. She thought I was making a joke.

"I'm not joking, Caroline I swear. Edward can read minds and Nessie is half-human and half-vampire." Her anger vanished as fast as it had came. Her eyes now showed that she was shocked.

"Your not...your not kidding." I shook my head.

Then her face lit up, just like a Christmas trees lights when you plug the cable in. "Your a werewolf and your not kidding. Why didn't you tell me before? I'm soooooooooooo mad at you!"

"Please don't be mad I can't help it if I'm a werew-"

"I'm not mad at you being a werewolf you dummy. I'm mad you didn't tell me."

What? This was totally not what I expected. I thought she'd be fainting or puking on my feet. But hey look at Bella she didn't freak out when she found out Edward was a vampire and now they have their happily ever after.

Suddenly so quickly I wouldn't have seen it if I were a normal human. Caroline's eyes showed bright with hate. "Nessie's a half vampire, vampires suck blood." Her voice was deadly calm. A calm that sent chills all over my back.

"Ya, umm... well all the Cullens' are vampires except for Nessie of course, she is half." I was trying to sound as calm as possible. Why had she reacted so strangely? I knew the answer, but it wouldn't come up in mind.

"My parents blood was drained when they found them dead."

Holy macronies!!!!!!!! I just let her to believe the Cullens were bad. "No, no its not like that the Cullens are good. They wouldn't-"

"Have killed my parents." She finished of for me. "How do you know? Aren't werewolves and vampires suppose to be like mortal enemies."

"Yeah, but-" She cut me of.

"I thought you were a good person Seth. Why didn't you tell me I was living with my parents killers?" Her voice was flowing now thick with scorn.

"Caroline calm down ple-" She cut me off again.

"Don't tell me to calm down! There is nobody who wouldn't react like I am doing right now, bec-"

"Stop!" Was that actually my voice. "Caroline we are not the kind of creatures that you picture us as." It wasn't my voice it was Edward's.

Caroline's face turned around slowly to face Edward's. She shuddered slightly, before saying, "Prove it." In a voice so icy that how she was talking to me before did not even compare to the level of hate it had while she had just talked to Edward.

"Bella, bring Nessie." Edward said in a voice so low I knew that Caroline hadn't heard. Edward, Edward I shouted in my head. His eyes were now suddenly on mine. I don't think this a good idea.

"Yes, it is," he replied smoothly. Bella was now next to Edward Nessie in her hands and Jacob a few feet away.

"What are you doing?" Caroline's voice carried a hint of fear. I wanted to hug her right then and their, but Edward's expression showed that I shouldn't do that.

"Nessie, come here." Edward said.

"OK, daddy." Nessie said in a small voice.

"I'm going to ask you to stay very still ok," Edward asked and then, "Jasper calm her down."

"Nessie show her your last hunting trip the one with your mom and me, as well as the time Aro visited, but only his eyes."

"Alright." With that Nessie started to approach Caroline.

"Edward what are you trying to do?" I said out loud.

"Don't worry. She wanted proof and she will get it." Edward's voice was still even. With that said Nessie grabbed Caroline's hand. She gasped slightly and then went still like if she were in a trance.

"Seth calm down, man." Jacob spoke. I hadn't noticed that my hands and body had started to tremble. I took deep breaths until I had my head shaking only side to side. I could have hurt Caroline.

Then Caroline's head slowly turned to face me. Their was a funny kind of smile on her face. She started to laugh hysterically then.

"You look like you just saw someone die." And with that everyone started to laugh, but you could still hear the tension.

"Your not angry at the Cullens for being vamipres?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "I'm ok with that. I just thought they were murders." And with that she started to walk of toward the Cullen's house. Her hand intertwined with Nessie's hand.

**Sorry this ch. took so long. I've been really busy. Since i'm going back to school on Wednesday. I know this ch. might be confusing but it will be cleared out in the next ch. Plz. comment. I really do like any kind of comments. I love all my readers. (but in a brother/ sister way) (=**


	7. What I Told Her

**Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful Twilight author, and so there for don't own any Twilight characters.**

**Yes this chapter is in Nessie's POV. Just something new. Hope you likes.**

Chapter 7: What I Told Her.

**Nessie's POV**

I craned my neck to see Caroline again. She seemed angry yet unsure of herself. I guess when you just learned that the boy you like is a werewolf its creepy, or maybe its just the part that my family were all vampires. When daddy called mommy to bring me I jumped. I didn't understand why I was called until daddy said to Seth that I was going to show her proof. He wanted me to show her what we ate as well as the difference between us and the other vampires. that was easy.

_Ok daddy_, I said in my head. I started walking towards Caroline. Seth said something that made me stop, but my daddy said something reassuring and I proceeded grabbing Caroline's hand. She gasped slightly, whether if it was from my surprised action or because of my gift I didn't now.

I showed her what I ate yesterday and what my parents ate, too. I remember seeing Uncle Emmet getting a bear, so I showed her that in an entertaining way. She smiled a little. Then I showed her Aro with his red eyes. I think she got the idea that he was bad and my family wasn't. Her smile was gone now so I think she got the idea.

Suddenly I got an idea. I settled my gaze on mommy and gave her "the look", that said mommy cover my thoughts and looked at Caroline so she could cover her thoughts, too. I didn't want daddy to hear what I was saying. When I saw my mom nod, I began again this time showing her how I felt about Jacob. I flashed of the first time I saw him the way I felt he belonged to me, like my own heart did. I didn't feel the way mommy and daddy felt towards each other. I felt like he was my brother/best friend. She started smiling again once I showed her that. I showed my Auntie Alice dancing around Uncle Jasper; and my Auntie Rosalie fussing over me, about not having enough to eat. My lovable mother tucking me in to bed. Jacob playing with me in the forest.

Then I showed her Seth talking nonstop about her during breakfast. About how pretty her eyes were and how nice she seemed. As well as how he almost ran out to get her when she we went outside, but my daddy stopped him. Her eyes were bright when I told her this.

Finally I asked her a question._ Will you be my friend?_I explained to her I didn't have any other friends than Jacob, because I was homeschooled. Her face broke into a grin and then she did a short nod. Then she turned around to face Seth.

"You look like you just saw someone die." Caroline told him. I started to laugh and so did everyone else.

"Your not angry at the Cullens for being vampires?" Seth asked a bit unsure if he was asking the right question.

She smiled and said, "I'm ok with that. I just thought they were murders."

Then we both walked to the house our fingers twined together. Talking about what we should do.

**Sorry this ch. was short I'll try to make the next one longer. Also Nessie sounds more like a teen (except when she says mommy and daddy,) because she looks around ten years old but has more intelligence than a ten year old of coarse. And yes everyone still likes to carry her around like a little kid, because she's the family baby ahhhh, so sweet right. Plz. comment. i want to know your thoughts. **


	8. Remembering the Heart Breaker

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie. Though sometimes I wish I had her imagination.**

**I'm so sorry you guys but my teachers are eviiilllll, well some of them are. To make it up to you guys this chapter containes what I was going to put in an other ch. but since u guys haven't give in up in me I put them together. Hope u guys don't hate me. Heres ch. 8 and extension.**

Chapter 8: Remembering the Heart Breaker

**Caroline's POV**

Nessie and I had started watching West Side Story in her bedroom. Which we picked at random, because their were like thousa-, no actually like millions of DVDs in her living room. But I wasn't actually watching the movie. I was to engrossed in my thoughts. I was thinking about Seth being a werewolf and the Cullens being vampires.

I had always dreamed about these fictional characters. I would read and reread the Harry Potter series hoping one day I would fall in. And know I sort of was and I was so so I have no idea how I feel. Maybe crazy, but the emotion that is shining out of me right now is happiness.

Nessie had explained to me that their wasn't any wizards or any other mythical creatures living in this world. Only vampires and werewolves weren't actually how they were pictured like in books. Vampires could go out during the day, but not on sunny days, because their skin would sparkle up and people would know they were different. Hers didn't she explained, because she was half-vampire and half-human. And werewolves were more like shape shifters. Werewolves could change of their own accord or if they got really mad or upset. She had also told me that they were total opposites. Except for the fact that that they were both not aging until werewolves had the control not to change the werewolves would age.

The not aging part echoed in my head. I thought so that would mean when I got older, Seth would probably think of me as revolting, old and ugly. Not worth girlfriend material. Anyways who said I was staying in Forks. I would move out of here. I felt momentarily sorry for leaving Nessie, but if I didn't go now I'd get my heart broken. Worst than when Johnathan did it.

*_Past flashback*_

_"Hey Caroline, do you want to go to the Spring Dance with me." Someone asked behind me._

_I turn around quickly to see who was talking to me. "What?" I hadn't really registered what the soccer god had said. _

_"I said if you would like to go to the dance with me." I was staring up at him I felt my mouth slack. What did he say?** He** was asking me to go to the dance with him. The outsider from school, yet still in this school, because of her family's wealth. Their were hundreds of girls waiting to kill for my position and I was just staring up at him gaping like a fish out of water._

"_I mean if you don't want to go with me I totally get it." Wait what was he saying. _

_Yes, I did want go with him. "Yeah sure... I mean yes I'll go with you." What the hell was I saying? I didn't even know him. But you could get to know him my other part of my brain said and for once I sided with that part of my brain._

_"You got me scared their for a minute. So I'll pick you up Friday at 6:00 is that ok." Johnathan asked._

_"Yeah, its great." I replied._

_On Friday after school I went home all jumpy. I tried on almost every piece of clothing in my closet. And finally I decided on the knee lenght yellow dress that was sleeveless. Of course my parents were ecstatic. It was my first dance in high school. Which also made them believe I had more friends than when school started. I kept quiet, so I wouldn't hurt their feelings by telling them other wise. _

_Johnathan drove up to our drive way. His car was a red 1996 Ferrari shined and cleaned. He was dressed in a black suit, white crisped shirt and a yellow tie. What a coincidence. My parents took about a hundred pictures before Johnathan and me stepped out of the house. _

_He opened the car door for me and I stepped quickly inside. He got inside and he started driving to school. After a few minutes I noticed we weren't heading to the direction of the school. "Where are we going?" I asked him a bit scared._

_"I changed my mind were going to a party my friend is having." He said smoothly._

_"Won't your parents get mad at you?" What I really wanted to say was, my parents will get mad at me._

_"No, their out of the city right now."_

_"Ohhhhh, which friends house are we going to?"_

_"Melinda's." What?!?!?!??!!!! His ex-girlfriend's house with him with me. I was bound for trouble. I once heard after Johnathan and Melinda broke up, Melinda saying that if she couldn't have Johnathan no other girl could have him neither or she would personally kill them. I gulped at the memory._

_"Are you ok? You look pale." He asked worried._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." Before I knew it we were in a huge driveway that lead to a house about two times smaller than mine. Most of the lights were off except for one on the second floor. There was just one other car parked in the driveway and no loud music was playing. The place looked haunted. _

_"That's weird, I think I must have gotten the wrong day of the party. Do you want me to take you home or do you want to go get something to eat?"_

_Before I could answer their was a sharp tap against my side of my window. I screamed and then turned around. It was Melinda and she was laughing I guess she got a kick out of me being scared. She signaled to role down the window. I looked over at Johnathan and he nodded his head. Once the window was down she started talking to Johnathan ignoring me completely._

_"So Johnathan come inside, I have some beers."_

_"Melinda I'm sorry, but I brought someone and I'm planning to drive her** safely** back home."_

_"The Loner." Her voice was full of disgust._

_"No, the smart girl in AP English, Caroline." His voice was full of defense. I wanted to hug him, but I was thinking Melinda might rip my hair off if I did._

_She sneered at me for a moment. Then she started to talk to me. "If you get any closer to** my**Johnathan I will personally rip you into pieces and put you on fire, and as for you honey I'll make you mine no matter how long it takes." She said to Johnathan and laughed once a laugh with no joy. Then she pulled my head out the window, and punched my face two strong times. "Sweet dreams Carry." She said and now I could heard joy in her voice. _

_* * *_

_I woke up, while someone was carrying me up some stairs. I stayed quiet. Where in the world was I at? Melinda's!?!??!??!?!?? No, no, everything around me was lit._

_"Its the last door to the left," I heard my mom say. So I was being carried up by my dad? No that couldn't be. He could only lift me two inches before saying that his back was going to break. Then I caught a whiff of colonge. Johnathan was carrying me up to my room. _

_He looked down at me then. "Your awake," he smiled at me._

_"What, wha..." I couldn't finish my sentence I was to dizzy._

_"I'm sorry about Melinda. I never thought she was capable of such ...of such hideous actions."_

_"S'okay," was all I could say. We had gotten to my room and he gently put me down on the bed. _

_He kissed my forehead, before saying "Sorry about everything, I swear I'll make it up to you," and with that he left._

_On Saturday I learned that John (I was thinking Johnathan was too long of a name to say out loud or write) had told my parents that I fell a sleep while we were riding back from school. I was so relieved. I didn't want my parents to go nuts over me._

_***_

_On Monday I was, so excited I even had a headache. Melinda wasn't in my mind just John. I nearly ran to school that day (I didn't like riding in our limo to school). He was sitting alone on a bench under the huge maple tree my school idoled. I sat next to him and asked, "How's it going?"_

_He looked at me with sad eyes, regretful eyes, but they turned quickly into ones of hate. "Leave **ME **alone! Is that clear? I don't like you. I just asked you out to make Melinda jealous. Now please, please leave me alone."_

_I didn't want to make more of a scene, because I could feel people staring at us, so I stood up and said, "Fine by me." I walked slowly to the girls bathroom, were I broke down when I saw no one was in their. _

_***_

_The next days of school I spent my time hidden in the school library. Something was weird though Melinda hadn't come to school and she was never ever absent. Then John stoped coming to school. His parents called school to tell them their son had moved to live with his aunt in North Dakota. _

_Then the disaster came. Two weeks had past since the Melinda incident and I was feeling better. I was coming home from school, when I found the door was knocked over. I started to panic I called my mom and dad's names, but they didn't answer they were usually at home by the time I got home from school. Now they were out of sight. I called 911 were this very annoying lady kept asking me questions, like "Are you sure they aren't at work."_

_I would reply," No, I called their cellphones and their work phones their not answering." _

_Then finally she said, "Ok the police are on their way." I hanged up on her before she could ask me any other questions._

_When the cops came they searched the house and decided an animal probably a bear had knocked down the door and my parents were probably safe. That night I slept restlessly in bed. The cops had let me stay in the house though they warned me if I heard anything suspicious to call them again. A young cop around his twenties even told me he could stay in the house for my protection, but I said no._

_The next day I went to school. I had to go to the principle's office about four times, because I either talked back to the teacher or I wasn't paying attention._

_When I went home I sat on the couch and ate chips and watched the news. Their was a very big commotion about two bodies found in a golf course that was about to be renovated. I was going to change the channel when the camera guy pointed the camera to a dead body. I froze. That body was my mother's and it looked like someone had sucked all the life out of her. The phone began to ring then._

_"Hello," I answered I felt like I was going to puke._

_"Yes, hello is this Caroline Montez."_

_"Yes," I said bluntly._

_"I'm sorry to inform you that your parents are dead. The Children Services people will be right there to pick you up so don-" I hanged up on the man. I had to get out of here, before they came. i walked out the front door, but it was already to late. A thin wiry man and a plump woman in black were walking up the drive way. _

_"We've come to take you." The thin man said. I backed away slowly, but before I could run the man wrapped his arms around me and started pulling me towards the door._

_The next two months went in a blur. Until I escaped._

_*Past flashback ends*_

I stared at the T.V. The rumble between the Sharks and Jets was about to start. How could we live in a world that always had something rotten in it. How could we live with death? Well we couldn't, Romeo and Juliet showed us that. Why was love always wrapped around something else like jealousy, anger, betrayal, sadness, mischief, or death. Was love really worth it? I guess it is. You just have to find the right person to share that love with.

But I still had to leave. I stood up and told Nessie I was going to the bathroom, she nodded, but kept her eyes on the T.V. It was her first time watching the movie.

I walked down the grand staircase and was about to open the door when someone behind me coughed.

I gasped slightly and turned around. It was Edward of course. "I'm sorry I scared you." He didn't say, sorry_ if _I scared you. "Aren't you going to finish the movie with Nessie?"

"How...how did you...ohh I forgot you read minds." Then I answered his question. "No, I'm actually..."

He finished off for me, "Leaving." He grimaced slightly, but it slowly turned into a thoughtful expression. "You know Seth would get really hurt if you left. He has never... well felt this way before."

"And how do you know?" I taunted back.

"Mind reader remember." I groaned slightly I had forgotten once again. "Don't worry I try to stay out of people's heads, most of the time that is." And then he smirked.

"I've had my heart squished once, I don't want it to be broken next."

His face turned serious then. "Seth would never do that."

"And you would know, because you can read minds." I said sarcastically.

"No, I know this, because Seth is to kind to gentle to censer to break any ones heart." He paused, before he began again. "If he hurt you he would hurt himself, too."

I gasped slightly was he lying for Seth? Was this a part of some creepy plan?

"I swear on both of my hands, I'm not lying."

"Ok, I get it. But... I can't get close to him until I meet his parents."

"I'm sorry to say that Seth's dad died a while back, but his mother and **very** protective sister are still alive."

"I'd like to meet them then."

"Well alright go outside, their with Seth." He said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Their here right now! What that is not enough time to think about what to talk about." I quickly spoke.

"Well, I'm sorry then. I'll just tell them that you got the chicken syndrome." His voice was full of joy he really thought this was funny.

"No, no I'll go. They are all outside right?" I asked

"Yup, right outside."

With that said I went to go meet Seth's mother and sister.

**Hope you liked it. Please, please review it makes me fell great when you guys review. Or maybe leave a comment about something you think I did weird or not awsome enough so I can take note of that and fuel it into the next chapters. And please don't get mad at my story, because its not its falt i haven't updated its my teachers and parents and a whole mess of other people. Hope you guys are having a nice school beginning....... because mine isn't exactly the best. So bi-bi.**


End file.
